


Hand In Hand

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, set somewhere vaguely around their first official date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: It’s a simple thing, but a novel concept for Alec: holding his boyfriend’s hand.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 22
Kudos: 107





	Hand In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 19, prompt: Hand Holding

The first time it happens in a public place it takes Alec almost a full day to realize how monumental the moment was for him.

It’s just two hands holding on to one another, not a big deal to most people, and it’s not as if he’s never held a person’s hand before, Izzy went through a very prominent hand holding phase from age five to seven, but the context changes everything. He held hands with a man and not just any man with a man he’s at least halfway, if not fully, in love with already. A man who’s bright and beautiful and his.

Alec never thought he’d get here. Never thought he’d get to hold a man’s hand in the way he wanted to let alone a man as brilliant and fascinating as Magnus Bane. Being gay wasn’t an option, following his heart was never supposed to happen, holding hands walking down the street with his boyfriend shouldn’t be a life altering moment, but it is, it’s all happening and real and true. For all it’s simplicity it’s also unspeakably important.

They were walking down the streets of New York coffee in their hands taking advantage of the fact that for once Alec actually had a lunch break their shoulders brushing, fingers just barely gliding across one another when Alec took hold without so much as a thought. One of his fingers tangled with Magnus’ and he just grabbed on completely, entwining his long cold fingers with Magnus’ warm ones knocking into his rings a bit.

Magnus had smiled at him around the rim of his coffee cup and squeezed his hand once before pulling Alec along a happy pep in his step at the tiny action. It didn’t cross Alec’s mind that they weren’t glamoured, that anyone could see them and pass any sort of judgement they wanted, he was just focused on that single point of electric contact between their hands and the colorful wave of Magnus’ other hand as he told Alec a story that only seemed about fifty percent true.

Alec didn’t dare let go of Magnus’ hand, not even once they hit the stairs of the Institute, Shadowhunters brushing by them, a few no doubt casting judging glances. He kissed Magnus once a little slow and lingering just trying to make the moment last a bit longer, the taste of his sweet coffee a beautiful combination to the bitter taste on Alec’s own tongue.

Magnus conjured up a portal with his free hand stepping back slowly from Alec and it wasn’t until he was one foot in that Alec finally let his hand slip free slowly from Magnus’ watching as he disappeared into his own loft with a soft smile on his beautiful lips.

He’s sitting in his room now, hours later gearing up for a night of patrolling when it hits him. He held Magnus’ hand in public for everyone to see and didn’t so much as overthink it for a second.

He sits down heavily on the edge of his bed and just stares at his hand in awe smiling a little too wide. He probably looks crazy. He doesn’t care. He’s too damn happy about such a simple act to care. 

If he’s a little distracted the entire patrol just thinking about how Magnus’ hand looked in his, tan skin compared to pale, dark painted nails against his plain ones, the warmth of his touch and the slow up and down glide of his thumb on his own Izzy doesn’t say a word, just gives him a knowing smile and skips along ahead of him in the empty cemetery whistling all night.

***

After that Alec can’t stop holding Magnus’ hand. He grabs his hand when they walk down the streets of any city on a date, pulls Magnus in close with a grip on both hands when he just can’t stand to not be kissing him any longer, falls asleep with their fingers entwined and Magnus’ head on his chest and greets him at the doors of the Institute tugging him inside, not even letting go when he’s stopped by a tech worker with an update on a demon sighting.

If Alec had his way he’d never have to let go.

“You know I’m going to need that back at some point,” Magnus says dropping his eyes to where Alec’s hand is entwined with his twisting his rings around.

They’re in the kitchen, Magnus moving the ingredients for their stir fry around in the pan with a spoon. Alec had made camp on the counter as soon as he’d started working on dinner, only handing things to Magnus when asked since he’s been firmly banned from cooking in the loft since the fateful and unfortunate stew incident.

Somewhere after Magnus had sliced everything that needed to be sliced and stood still to watch the vegetables cook Alec had reached out and taken his hand that was free. Magnus just smiled a little smile pushing things around in the pan and adjusting the heat when need with one hand happily accommodating Alec’s borderline obsessive need to hold onto Magnus’s hand.

“You sure about that?” Alec says cheekily tugging Magnus a little closer to him.

Magnus hums thoughtfully. “Well it’ll be a definite hazard to try and plate this with one hand,” he says gesturing to simmering food. “And while completely plausible, eating could get messy without practice.”

Alec sighs heavily like it’s the most tragic thing in the world to have to drop Magnus’ hand. Magnus just chuckles at his over dramatics lifting up their joined hands and placing a light kiss to the back of Alec’s before untangling their fingers and pulling away.

“I promise I’ll give it back to you after dinner,” he says with a smile Alec hopes to see every day for the rest of eternity. Alec reaches out quickly one last time before grabbing their already poured wine and taking it to the living room. He grabs Magnus’ hand and places a kiss on his knuckles just above the initial insignia rings he always wears.

“I guess I can live with that,” he says teasingly before finally stepping away.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
